


Handsome Sorcerer and the Dragon

by Illucid (ArchonX)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Bunkers & Badasses AU, Hybrids, M/M, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchonX/pseuds/Illucid
Summary: The story of how the Handsome Sorcerer realized it takes two to run an empire, and how people weren't always as what they seemed.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue how this is gonna go, so lets start.

Once upon a time before the destruction of the world, there lived a boy in the woods of the mythical forest with his parents.

At the age of 10 the boy came home from his morning stroll of the woods, looking out on the creatures that bestowed upon the forest, to only find that his parents had left him alone in the small cottage.

Why had they left him, you ask?

Earlier that week the mother went into a neighboring village to gather food for the night and caught sight of a prophet, the great wizard Bore. Bore had known that she would've walked into the village at this exact moment, walking up to her and whispering some words blah blah blah, but anyway, Bore had warned her of a future vision he had at the tree of Life, a great destruction was to come to the forest, or the prosperity of the kingdom come. It was up to her and her husband's actions that would determine the future. 

She soon left the town, hearing the whispers of an upcoming storm that would hit the village in the upcoming week, but it all escaped her attention as she ran home to tell the prophesy to her husband.

In the woods though, her husband had the same encounter, but with a different wizard. This wizard, Dore, had told him of an upcoming storm that was to hit the kingdom, but it would be his actions that would change the future. Would he run, or would he stay? This storm could bring the end to a peaceful era between the dwarves, orcs, and the human race, but if he were to run, he would be escaping it all, unscathed, but the result was uncertain, as it could also being peace, as Dore saw more than Bore did.

Seeing the birds fly south to find shelter for the storm, the father had already made up his mind. If the storm would bring destruction and he could run from it unharmed, what other better options were there? Obviously better ones, but he soon too left. Dore had yelled to speak to him more about the dangers of his son, but as soon as the father heard that, the future was already beginning to set into stone.

Maybe Dore should've ran after the man, telling him it was his son who would be the storm, or maybe he should've just kept his mouth shut, who knows. But as Dore looked as the man began to walk further away, he thought of his vision again. If the boy was to be left alone, it would bring the era to a peaceful end. But yet, as soon as his vision faded, he saw a glimpse of hope, in another boy in most of the chaos. That boy would lead the other into peace, the prosperity, and of the future of the kingdom. 

Unbeknownst to Dore that Bore had spoken to the man's wife, he traveled north to ride the storm out. 

Later that night, the wife and husband had shared each other's news that they had received by the two wizards. 

The wife had said that there would be great destruction, and the man agreed, saying it would be a storm that would happen this week. The man had spoken of the possibility of running away. The wife had asked why, when there could be prosperity to come along, but the husband had said that he heard the old wizard speak of their son, and the dangers the wizard had said would be with him. The wife had paused at this, they only had one son, a sweet child, so how could he bring destruction?

The husband whispered about running, running away from it all again, have a new life, coming out of this unharmed as the wizard said. 

We can have a new child, the husband whispered once more, a new life, but in the darkness of the house he didn't notice that his son had been eavesdropping on them. A storm was to come and be were to be the cause of pain of the kingdom. But surely his parents loved him enough to not believe in the foolish words, after all he was their son, they wouldn't run away to make a new life just to get away from him, would they?

The boy found his answer later that week when he returned from his walk. The small cottage was abandoned, very little possessions remained in the house as the boy walked through it. As he neared his parents’ room his heart started to crumble, his own parents had ran away from him because of wizards, and even though the boy didn't notice it now, deep in his heart it started to blacken. The roots began to despise everything as he walked into his parents deserted room. 

He turned around to go into his own room to pack a bag. He knew his grandmother lived in the outskirts of the village as well, so he could stay there, and maybe his parents would come back, apologize and hug to him saying it was a mistake, they never should've left him. They never should have left him.

His body began to lead him to an old scrapbook of his family he kept on the bedside table of his room. He turned the pages to see all of them together, happy and laughing. His hands slowed to caress the pictures, his eye caught one in particular. It was of all of them in the forest having a picnic with an old family friend. He was playing a game he called Hero, where he, of course, was the hero of everything. The boy picked the photo from its place and turned it around.

To my Handsome.

The boy left soon after that to his grandmother's, the photo on the ground of his bedroom. As he walked further away, lightning began to appear, one striking the cottage, the photo began to burn into a blacked crisp. Just like the boy’s heart.

Arriving at his grandmother's just as the storm began to gain strength, the boy had an odd feeling of this is what was supposed to happen. This was his destiny, his fate was sealed the moment he walked past the threshold. And although his grandmother had caring hands right now, holding the cold boy from the weather outside and of the pain he felt, he would soon regret everything the first moment when his head cracked against the ground a few weeks later.

And weeks after that, it kept going, even more.

Until one day, at the age of 13, the boy met a sorcerer by the name of Oz, his heart had already been long gone as he forced Oz to teach him everything, Oz even making the mistake to tell the young boy that he had a gift inside him, making the boy more adept at sorcery than what anyone was capable of. It wasn't until at 16 when the boy trapped Oz's magic into his own body when the boy became a Grandmaster at sorcery.

At 18 he found his first friends, the people whom he would trust. Wilhelm was there as his right hand man, and Nisha, well let's just say she was there every night with the boy.

At 20 he trapped his grandmother into a personal hell, locking her soul to the ground forever as the magic began to corrupt the forest. The decay soon brings out spiders, the corpses the spiders had killed for food began to possess the trees, all of them in agony as they couldn't find a way to peace. The forest had more crypts, more corpses, and now living animated skeletons as the boy soon found proficiency in necromancy. The world began to reek of havoc as his tower was beginning to be built, his followers who believed that the boy was an almighty God began to grow, and his eye caught attention on one of his worshipers.

At 28 he became a father. To an insanely powerful witch as what the markings go by. His empire which he called Hyperion was just the beginning, since now he had a suitable heir and a dream to go by.

But the real story doesn't take place until the boy turns 34, where he stumbled upon an ancient script that describes something otherworldly one night when reminiscing about the past and what the future could hold. The script deems that there was another major source of power in the universe, where all magic derived from in the Beginning of Time, held by creatures, one of which was called the Warrior. The Warrior was said to be held in a locked Vault not far from the plains of the kingdom, hidden within a volcano slumbering until Its time to awaken once more came. The key to finding them, though, were held in their sons, hybrids of the creatures and humans. 

Where the boy would find one, he had no clue, as the script only provided detail about the powers the Warrior and its siblings held. Blindsided by the beauty of the script, the boy didn't notice the shadows following him afar in the trees.

If you hadn't noticed already, this is the tale of the Handsome Sorcerer, his journey, and later the emergence of a new era.


	2. Chapter 2

"It calls for a son of the creatures, Nisha. I can just go to that freaking Tree those bandits at that refuge like so much and just-"

"Yeah Jack, you could pry information out of it, or have you ever thought that they just no longer *exist? This script is god knows how old, it could just be a fairy tale people made up one day to pass time."

Jack walked around his room for a bit. Nisha did have a point, the script could be made up and there was nothing at the end of the day. But there was something nagging his mind, that he knows he saw one before, somewhere, and only if he could get to that tree then-

"I got it," Jack said. He stopped his pacing for the moment to look at Nisha's exacerbated face, "instead of me going to look for it, you and Wilhelm should go. I can take care of Hyperion and Angel at the same time while someone I know-"

"Jack,"

"And trust and love can go to find the Warrior-"

"Jack." 

Nisha stepped across the stone room to where Jack quieted down. The tension around both of them were noticeable, the air seeming to darken. Laying a hand in Jack's shoulder and sighing, Nisha knew she already lost the fight.

"Fine," Jack's head tipped upwards to show the hope glistening in his eyes, Nisha added in a more seclusive tone, "but it's either this, Jack, or me." Now that really killed the mood.

"Why?" Jack whispered, his hands grabbed Nisha's waist as she tried to step back from him. She gave up and leaned forward onto Jack, she just couldn't do this anymore, ever since Jack had Angel things were different. She wasn't a motherly type, and as much as Jack did want her to take that role, she knew she couldn't do it, and Angel surely knew she couldn't as well since she never even acknowledged Nisha.

"You know why. Deep down you want something more stable than what I want Jack. I want adventure, and don't even start about how you want it too because I know you hate leaving Angel."

Jack sighed. Nisha was right, and as much as he wanted to travel further into the world, Angel needed him. He needed Angel, Jack didn't want to abandon Angel like how his parents did to him.

"You're right," Jack let his grip on Nisha go, " just give me tonight, and I'll set down the plans."

Nisha nodded to Jack, turning away from him to leave the room, "thank you Jack," was all he heard before the door closed. Jack didn't look back at Nisha leaving, but instead walked to one of the windows, looking down on the forest as he planned how he was supposed to capture the beast when he got his hands on it.

Hundreds of stories down in the tower though, Rhys was staring at one of Hyperion motivational posters they displayed in each hallway. It was a new one, of the Handsome Sorcerer displaying his new demonic abilities that Rhys deemed to be fucking badass, not because he was just a tad bit obsessed with the Sorcerer.

"You know you can either steal the thing or move, bro. We have to go to the department meeting before we get fired, and you know how long it took us to get here." 

Turning around to face Vaughn, Rhys had a slight blush that started to form on his face, "whatever, let's just go."

"Uh, so you aren't going to take it then?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you're way too obsessed with the guy who wiped out an entire species just because."

Rhys grunted a response before moving down the halls of Hyperion. Ten minutes later and a few more side swiping of a poster, Rhys opened the doors to the meeting room, only to be met with Vasquez eye to eye.

No one else was in the room, and as Vaughn walked behind Rhys to complain about it, Vasquez sneered.

"There's been a slight change of plans Rhys, and I'm glad you brought the little man along."

"Isn't this supposed to be a department meeting? If not then I'll just leave," Rhys took a step back just as Vasquez grabbed his cybernetic, Vaughn saying his protests before Vasquez looked over to him.

"Henderson's dead," Rhys' eyes met with Vasquez's, silence deafening, "And I'm the boss now. I still don't know if there's anything comprehending in that brain of yours, Rhys, but that means I have full control of what goes where and _who_ belongs here. And _you_ don't belong where you are."

Rhys started to become anxious as Vasquez didn't remove his grip, but rather it became even stronger when Rhys started to back up. Vaughn, being the man he is, spoke up.

"Are we getting fired? Because if we are, I just wanted to say how I really need..."

"No, you're not getting fired," Vaughn's spirit started to lift up, "you're going to find me a dragon."

...

The cold air whipped around Vaughn and Rhys as they walked through the hallow trees. It was starting to become colder by the day, the magic in the forest was said to become corrupt, and the more the sorcerer used it, the more the world will die. Or maybe it was just because the world was freezing over.

Hours after Vasquez told the two that they would be a part of the team that'll be searching for a dragon, both of the men soon found themselves to have been cornered by knights for the Hyperion army, dragging them to the lower levels to pack the basic necessities. After packing, given a map and a tracker put on, they set off to the camp.

Most of the people who had left before to find the dragon never came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter for a whiiiiiile but I just found motivation again to write another chapter. I may fix the errors sometime later....


End file.
